


【Rope/夺魂索（1948byHitchcock）】逍遥法外

by ClaireQ



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: Brandon/Phillip





	【Rope/夺魂索（1948byHitchcock）】逍遥法外

菲利普和鲁伯特撕扯在一起，在关键时刻，菲利普让玻璃酒杯碎片割伤的手发挥了作用，力气不足，被鲁伯特抢到了。

那么一瞬间，他想起那位夫人给他看手相时的预言，他将凭借这只手名扬天下。

还有什么能比杀害同窗的哈佛精英这种身份更出名的呢，钢琴家比起杀人犯不值一提。

鲁伯特已经把枪抢到了手，他松了一口气，或者，只是半口。

在菲利普吸引走鲁伯特全部注意的时候，勃兰登拎起了那只玻璃酒瓶，里面还留着大半瓶今天下午戴维喝过的威士忌。

戴维那样循规蹈矩的人竟然会喝威士忌这样的烈酒，世事真是奇妙。

勃兰登将那只奇妙的威士忌酒瓶砸碎在鲁伯特的后脑上，条件反射地，枪从鲁伯特虚脱的手指滑落，菲利普扑过去，或者说，摔倒下去，夺过了它。

其实他也没必要那么做了，鲁伯特朝着他倒了下去，菲利普躲开，伸出一只手，把他推到一边，让他倒在那装了戴维尸体的箱子旁。

现在的鲁伯特看起来意识涣散，他动弹不得，从只剩一条缝的眼看见勃兰登拿起那根勒死了戴维的绳索，朝他走来。

片刻后，勃兰登望向仍呆坐在地板上的菲利普，不耐烦地问他：“酒醒了吗？来帮帮我，我可不想让明早来打扫的女仆发现，你知道，她的嘴很不严。”

菲利普握着手枪，没有答他的话，于是勃兰登又喊了他一遍：“菲利普？过来，我需要你的帮助。”

“‘我需要你的帮助’，”菲利普说，“你让我勒死戴维的时候，也是这么说的。”

勃兰登放下了鲁伯特，他走过来查看菲利普的情况，蹲下了身子，捧过他的脸来与他对视：“所以，你现在仍希望死的是我吗？”

菲利普痛苦地闭上了眼，他把枪还给了勃兰登，无助地把自己的手也给了他：“不，我不要你死。扶我一下，让我站起来，勃兰登。”

他依旧害怕勃兰登，勃兰登也依旧散发着让他害怕的魅力，他还怨恨着勃兰登，不是因为戴维，而是这一整晚勃兰登全然无视他的感受，而随意享受着众目睽睽下杀人的快乐。

事情变成这样全是勃兰登的错，是他要请鲁伯特过来，他为什么？

勃兰登手掌内因杀人的兴奋而出的冷汗已经干了，他有力地把菲利普拉了起来。

菲利普说：“再给我杯酒。”

勃兰登按住他的肩，与先前逼迫他喝酒的急促不同，他只是按着菲利普的肩，沉声道：“你不能再喝了，我们该出发了。记得吗？去看我的妈妈，你答应我去见她的。”

他们在夜色中开车出门，鲁伯特出乎他们的意料，后备箱不够用，只能将他塞到后座上。

菲利普十指扭在一起，他说：“如果鲁伯特告诉了珍妮特——”

“他不会的，”开车的勃兰登语气冷静，“我了解他。”

菲利普反应有些过激，他尖酸地反讽：“哦，你了解他，所以你今晚请了他，让他发现真相。你了解他，我们入学的第一天你就这么说。”

勃兰登怔了片刻，然后他笑了：“你在计较什么呢？菲利普。鲁伯特已经死了，就在我们身后。”

菲利普低声叹了口气，说：“我知道。”

他只是没有安全感，勃兰登太有魅力，给他压迫性的恐惧感，但他又沉湎于这种恐惧。

他不喜欢勃兰登轻佻地惹珍妮特生气，也不愿听他谈论他对鲁伯特的了解。勃兰登不会是他的，可他就是难受。

刚才还在生他气的菲利普突然就消沉了，也许是香槟喝得太多，或者别的什么原因。勃兰登腾出右手，揽过他的肩，在他脸颊上吻了一下。

他们在合适的地方下了公路，开到了丛林里，这不知名的丛林深处有不知名的湖，他们把车里的两具尸体，无辜的戴维和并不无辜的鲁伯特，脱了下来。

勃兰登和菲利普摘掉了帽子，向老朋友行了最后的目送礼，看着他们悄无声息地沉了下去。

菲利普不安地开口：“如果鲁伯特告诉了警察——”

“那我们就不可能来到这里了，”勃兰登的右手依然搂在菲利普肩上，“警察也许会问我们两句话，但他们什么都发现不了，他们不是鲁伯特。”

菲利普甩开他的手，贴近他，望着他，说：“我也不是鲁伯特。”

勃兰登没有抽他耳光，他的手指很温柔地放在菲利普的下唇上，轻轻摩挲了两下，菲利普心口发紧，咚咚跳着，希望他吻过来。

勃兰登笑着说：“我知道，不是才好呢，菲利普。”

他松手就往回走，听得菲利普急着跟上来踩响了落叶的脚步，就向身后伸出一只手去。

车开了一夜，他们都累了，这一夜做的事情有些多。

他们停在一处汽车旅馆，离下一个镇子还远，他们需要一些休息和补给。

拿钥匙的时候菲利普多看了一眼那老板，觉得有些不安，抓紧了刚才还在闹别扭的勃兰登的手。

因为他这种微妙的依赖感，勃兰登笑了，他往前走，由得菲利普拽他的袖子。

他有种格外的冲动，他相信菲利普也有，他们认识太久，熟悉到已经摸到对方身体的任何一个角落。

何况血腥和谋杀总是更能激发欲望的。

他们将那张床折腾得吱呀作响的时候，似乎楼上传来一声短促的女人尖叫，不甚清楚。

这尖叫听来有点耳熟。但他们没有理会，菲利普抓着他的背，吻在他肩上。

他们退房离开的时候并没有看见老板，与他们几乎同时入住的一位金发美女的车还在门口。

他们并没在意这些细节，勃兰登把钥匙扔到桌上，就着菲利普手里的火机点了烟。

他们并肩走着，上了车，继续驶向他们光明美好的未来。

END

*汽车旅馆致敬《精神病患者》。


End file.
